Imposter
by Elevanya
Summary: Girl wakes up in a cell in Galbatorix's palace. She's from Earth and has no idea what's going on but for some reason everyone's mistaking her for someone named Selvyne who is also a dragon rider.
1. Say It With Me Now, SHANA

_Disclaimer: I own everything ha ha ha psych...I own nothing._

_A/N: This takes place after Eldest. There is some swearing._

Chapter One: Say it with me now...SHA-NA

I was late for school. Again. This I knew even though I had not yet fully woken. I groaned. How nice it would be to sleep in for once. My eyelids were leaden, but I tried to force them open. If I skipped school again I would earn yet another detention and my mom would probably ground me. But I was allowed to slack off in my senior year, wasn't I?

My alarm clock jangled and I reached out to press the snooze button once again. A few more minutes wouldn't make a difference. After all, was detention really that bad when all the hot guys were there?The thoughts of one particular guy named Justin filled my mind but they were abruptly interrupted when my hand met nothing but air. What happened to my alarm clock?

Startled, I jerked open my eyes and sat up sharply.

"Crap," I said when I noticed my surroundings. I was in a cell, iron bars revealed a stone hallway beyond, a heavy lock on the door. The walls of the cell were also stone as was the floor. A single barred window was set high in one of the walls shedding a single shaft of light on the floor. It wasn't a lot of light, but it was enough daylight for me to see. The only furniture in the small space was the cot on which I lay and a flimsy table in the far corner. There was a pitcher and cup on the table and a metal bucket under it. I was surprised the table did not collapse under the weight of the pitcher.

The cell looked nothing like the cell in the police station that I was semi-familiar with. Where was I? I couldn't even remember something I could have done that would land me in jail.

I got up, the stone floor cold against my bare feet. I was still in my pj's which was strange. My black shirt that said "_I BITE_" in bloody letters am my red sweatpants were just as I remembered them, as was my short mop of scraggly brown hair that no doubt looked a strangled mess. So only my surroundings had changed, not me, interesting.

I heard once again that jingling I had thought to be my alarm clock and I turned my attention to the man I had not noticed early by the door. He was dressed strangely. A coat of mail over a bright red tunic and leggings. Strapped to his belt was a short sword? God, this was just getting weirder and weirder. This dude looked some guy straight out of the Renaissance Festival. In his hand was a ring of keys. That must have been what made the jingling noise, I realized as he unlocked the door with an audible click. He replaced the keys on his belt and opened the door. With a gloved hand he beckoned me forward.

I shrugged and hesitantly walked towards him. What could I do? He had a _sword _for crying out loud. I could barely fight my unarmed little brother as it was, let alone a warrior who was obviously accustomed to chopping peoples' arms and legs off.

As soon as I neared him he grabbed my arm in a vice-like grip. That was uncalled for.

"Paws off, asshole! I can walk by myself!" I snapped at him.

Perhaps he was also made of stone, or at least a deaf as one, for his grip did not lessen and he began dragging me down the hallway.

"I don't know who you are, but you can't do this. I don't even know why I'm here, let alone what you want from me. Let me go!" I don't even know why I shouted at him. Maybe it was because I could do nothing else. Maybe I had just been stretched to the breaking point. I don't know. What was clear however is I could have been speaking in French for all the difference it made. He didn't even bat an eyelash in my direction for all my protesting.

We continued down several more corridors passing by many more people in the same red uniform as my...escort? Guard? Captor? I soon became lost in the maze and gave up trying to keep track of where we were going. I had never really been good with maps or directions.

Eventually, we stopped in from of a large set of double doors. They were made of some dark wood that was intricately carved with vines and creatures I had never seen before. My guard/escort/captor knocked loudly three times and the double doors swung open just large enough to admit both of us. They closed with a slightly ominous boom. Well that was predictable, I thought wryly, thinking of all the haunted house movies I had seen.

I gasped at the sight that met my eyes. We stood in a great hall, the ceiling so high it was cloaked in shadows, Torchlight lit the walls, illuminating the vast space with a dim glow. Torches? Well that was primitive. Still, it fit, considering the swords and all. Down the center of the hall was a blood red runner creating a clear isle on which we were supposed to walk. I nearly fainted when I saw what the runner lead to.

Seated in a heavy and ornate throne set on a circular dais sat a man that was unmistakably a king. My eyes ere quickly drawn away from him however and to what was behind him in a protective crouch.

It was a dragon, and it was HUGE! It's black scales glittered in the torchlight and its eyes studied me speculatively. A dragon! Oh, I had always wanted to meet a dragon! Something told me, though, that this dragon was one I would prefer not to meet. There was something...sinister about it. Something that made me want to shrink away.

Unfortunately, I couldn't , for my stony faced guard/escort/captor was pulling me forward no matter my wishes. When we reached the foot of the dais my guard/escort/captor bent over in a low bow, pulling me along with him. I didn't want to bow, but it was wither that or get my arm ripped out. I'm sorry, but I happen to like my arm and would prefer to keep it.

"Rise" the king said in a language I did not recognize yet somehow heard in my mind as English and understood as such. I instantly did not like his voice. Why, I could not say. It was to melodious.

Frowning, I rose from my half-kneeling position. My guard/escort/captor straightened from his bow but did not release his hold on my arm.

"Leave us," the king said to the soldier and it was then that he let go of my arm and retreated wordlessly back down the runner. I rubbed feeling back into my arm, wincing as I felt a bruise forming.

I glared with all the anger I could muster at the king. How dare he treat me like this? He could go to jail for a very long time for doing this, king or no king! Not only for the rough treatment but also for kidnapping me. I didn't even know why. In response to my glower he merely smiled. He _smiled_! I clenched my hands into fists at my sides and I lifted up my chin defiantly, glaring for all I was worth. The dragon hissed its amusement from behind the king and that only made my spine stiffen in fury.

"You have caused me much trouble, Selvyne." the king chuckled, his eyes glittering like the dragon's scales.

I blinked in confusion, my anger melting away like ice in a microwave.

"What the hell?" I demanded. "My name is Shana. Who's Selvyne?"

The king's eyes suddenly marrowed and his smile faded. "Enough games, Selvyne." he growled. "What is it you have found out about the Varden? Who is their new leader?"

"What the hell are you talking about. What is the Varden? My name is Shana!" I was shouting now, completely and utterly confused. Who did this guy think I was? And, more importantly, where was I?

I was silenced by the king's heavy hand on my forehead.

"What's the big idea?" I shouted and wanted to step back out of his reach, but for some reason I couldn't make my limbs move.

"Do not even try to shield your mind, and do not ask Taros to shield it for you, Shruikan will know." The king warned me, but the words meant nothing.

Shruikan must have been the dragon, but who was Taros? Shield my mind? OK, this guy was definitely psychotic.

"Who...?" I began to ask, but was cut off by an immense pressure on my mind. It felt like one hell of a migraine was coming on, something I had too much experience with. With all this crap I had to deal with it was no surprise. I wanted to step back but felt a sharp jagged pain lance through my head coming from the man's fingertips. After what seemed ages, the king finally withdrew his hand, his expression stony.

"Find what you were looking for?" I could not help by quip regardless of the migraine steadily building in my head. "Sorry, but it's kinda empty up there. Spring cleaning, ya know?"

My light statement was me with a cold glare.

"Apparently not," I shrugged. "So...who are you? I didn't catch your name."

"No more games, Selvyne."

"Alright, but my name's Shana and I really don't know what to call you."

"Since you insist on being obstinate, you may refer to me as king Galbatorix." He answered reluctantly in a voice edged with steel.

"Well, king Gal-whatsit, can I call you Gal? What do you want." I bowed mockingly, making sure he understood the sarcasm.

"Tell me all you know of the Varden." By his tone, it was clear he was in no joking mood.

"Sorry, can't help ya there." I shrugged as if it were a trivial thing. "Who's Taros?"

Galbatorix scowled but did not answer. The sound of something heavy hitting the floor came from behind me and I could feel the vibrations of its landing through my feet. Hot breath with the smell of sulfur stirred my hair and I had no choice but to turn around. Something like that is kind of hard to ignore. I nearly fainted.

"Damn," I swore. Apparently, Taros was a dragon.

_A/N: I know it was short, but there's more to come, I promise. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!Even if you didn't like it, let me know._


	2. So, Where am I?

_Disclaimer: sorry to dissapoint you...but I don't own Eragon._

_A/N: Thank you moonrabbit04, Single-Black-Rose, and Teros for reviewing. I luv you all! My kitty Jelly Bean who is sitting right next to me at the moment thanks you too._

Chapter Two: So... Where am I?

I was hidden in the far corner of the hall wedged in a dark shadow against Taros' side. The dragon had sheltered me under a black velvety wing. With scales as black as night he melded seamlessly into the darker shadows.

"So... you're my dragon?" I asked in a whisper.

_Yes, and you are my Rider,_ a masculine voice rang through my head, making my ears ring.

"Can you not do that?" I complained.

_This is the only way we will not be overheard. Speak with your mind as well and neither Galbatorix or Shruikan will understand what it is we speak of. _

God, having someone else's voice in my mind was _weird_. Was this how a schizophrenic person felt?

_Is this right?_ I framed the words in my mind, hoping Taros would hear.

_Yes._

_OK, um, where is this place._

_This is King Galbatorix's castle in the city of Uru'baen. The land in which the Empire rests is called Alagaesia. To the south of the Empire is Surda and to the east the Hadrac desert marks the boundary of King Galbatorix's rule. Though if you were truly Selvyne you would know this. _

_I'm SHANA!_

_I know. _Taros' remark took me completely by surprise.

_You do? How?_

It took a few moments for the black dragon to answer. He tucked his great scaled head under the wing that covered me and angled his head so I was looking directly into his great golden eye that seemed to glow in the darkness with a warm light. When he finally spoke into my mind I could feel the raw pain and grief that was still a fresh wound. The sensation made my breath catch painfully.

_My true, first Rider, the one I hatched for, Selvyne... she... she is dead. _

Stunned into silence, I could think of no way to answer. Then one small detail caught my interest.

_If Selvyne was your Rider, how come you said I am your Rider, whatever that means?_

_You are my Rider out of need. Galbatorix has mistaken you to be Selvyne because you are like enough in appearance that you could be her double. If the king suspected Selvyne was dead..._

Taros trailed off ominously an I knew what he implied was bad. Worse than a months worth of detention without Justin bad.

_And you could tell the difference between us?_

_Your minds are different. Hers was orderly and logical, almost to a fault. Yours..._

_Mine?_ I prompted him.

_Yours is unruly and chaotic. Your memories, ideas, and thoughts are completely alien to me._

_Oh, why couldn't King Whats-his-name not tell the difference?_

Even before he answered I could sense his confusion.

_Your mind was shielded from him. Strange, no one is able to keep him out of their mind without conscious effort, or at least knowledge of what they are doing. I experienced no such barrier when I first entered your mind. _

_There's always a first time._

_Apparently so._

_I'm still confused with all this Dragon Rider stuff._

I sat back and listened as Taros told me of Alagaesia's history. As Taros spoke I tried hard to keep track and memorize every word. If I wanted to get by in this strange land I had to know the important things. When Taros reached current events I was mildly surprised. It sounded like a summary my friend, Kate, gave me of a book she had read. At the time I hadn't really been interested and didn't really listen. Perhaps I should have. I didn't really think I could remember so much that she said, but now the two stories seemed remarkably similar. Weird.

_Why did Selvyne help this evil guy anyway?_ I asked when Taros finished.

_Galbatorix discovered her true name. Since she was my Rider I could not oppose him. Neither could she._

_I'm sorry,_ I told him, angrier than ever at King Galbatorix. Then an idea came to me. _Well, he doesn't know my true name, or yours. He can't control us. _

_Yes, _Taros' voice hissed with pleasure through my mind, _but we shouldn't reveal that to him until we can easily escape. _

I nodded in agreement, smiling at the thought of betraying the king when he though he had complete control.

"Selvyne!" A commanding voice rang through the hall.

"Speak of the devil...Oh shit, that's me!" I muttered as I pushed away a heavy black wing and walked towards the throne and the one who sat in it, carefully avoiding Shruikan's massive black tail.

Before the throne on the red runner knelt a man. Behind him was a dragon only slightly bigger than Taros covered with red scales. God, from what Taros said, dragons were supposed to be extremely rare. The man rose and I immediately forgot about the dragon. Screw Justin, this guy was _hot! _It was really hard not to stare as I walked up.

"What?" I asked the king rudely. Unfortunately the king gave no indication he noticed. The man however, looked at me in surprise that I would speak to Galbatorix so. I flashed him a smug smile, aware that he would not, or could not, speak to the king with such disrespect.

The king continued as if he had not noticed my approach.

"You did not bring me either Eragon or Saphira."

That's the dragon and Rider that the Varden has! Wow, these dragons really get around despite being close to extinction.

The King said a word I didn't recognize and could barely hear. I could have been a name for the next thing the man did was rise and walked forward, stiff as a zombie or puppet. I was glad he didn't have that power over me. Galbatorix lay his hand on the man's forehead and, as one, both man and dragon stiffened with pain, staring intently at Galbatorix with blind eyes. After several long moments Galbatorix lowered his hand.

"Murtgah." He said in a king quiet voice, and I got the feeling that voice was far more dangerous than the King shouting. Murtgah seemed to agree for his face visibly paled. "I am very disappointed in you. I gave you a simple task and you failed even at that."

Galbatorix gave Murtgah a sad stare causing a shiver to go down my spine. I was glad not to be on the receiving end of that look. Maybe I spoke to soon. Galbatorix turned to me, his face suddenly becoming stern.

"Selvyne, show Murtgah to his rooms and then return here." He commanded. With that dismissal it seemed we were cleared from his mind as well for he turned to look at his mountainous black dragon and seemed to be silently conversing with it. My protests died on my tongue.

_Do not fret, I will guide you. _Taros said into my mind and I silently thanked him.

_You are my Rider._

_True._

I walked from the hall with a confidence I did not feel and followed where Taros said. Murtgah followed close behind and it seemed Thorn, his dragon, would stay in the great hall. After about the third turn of hearing noting but Murtgah's boot heels clicking on the floor, the silence grew uncomfortable. Luckily, it was Murtgah who spoke first.

"What are the symbols on your tunic?"

My what? Oh, he meant my shirt.

"It's in a language called English. It says 'I bite'." I explained.

"Strange to have words on your tunic," he continued, apparently the joke was lost on him, "Still, the tailor did a poor job. Neither the tunic nor your breeches fit well at all."

"They're supposed to be baggy, they're pj's." Wow, this guy was just a bit slow.

"Pj's?"

"Pj's, Pajamas, what I wear to bed."

Murtgah blushed suddenly and looked away. I stared after him in confusion. Then it dawned on me. Oh, I thought and had to blush as well.

"Not like that," I managed to stammer, "This is what I sleep in so I don't get cold. God, I'm not that easy."

That seemed to reassure hum and he asked how one got the word on without embroidering. That started me n my spiel about the Art Of Screen Printing. Most of my friends would have yelled at me to shut up or at least put them out of their misery, but Murtgah seemed to be honestly interested. I had to restrain a squeal of delight. A hot guy was actually interested in what I had to say!

We reached his door and I needed to say goodbye. I was reluctant to leave, but Murtgah pointed out that I was expected in the great hall and I had to go. I dragged my feet as I walked, but inside I had to keep myself from dancing. Still, I couldn't keep a smile off my face as I strode into the great hall.

When I saw the king, my joy crumbled. Oh I was in _trou-ble_.

"Come," he beckoned me forward with an impervious hand. Unable to do otherwise without getting into more trouble, I did.

"Do not shield your mind." He ordered as he placed a hand on my forehead.

Frantically, I tried to pull down any unconscious barriers that I might have and prayed, which is not something I often do, that it would work. Pressure began to build in my head. I gasped in pain. My head was going to burst from the pressure. I was going to explode, simple as that, I was sure of it. And, if the pressure wasn't enough, pain like lightning lanced through my skull from Galbatorix's fingertips. Involuntarily, I let out a whimper an the king pulled his hand away, face carved out of marble. Next thing I knew I had landed hard on my butt, a hand to my stinging cheek. For a moment I sat there stunned. He hit me? _He hit me!_

"Well you can add battery to the charges kidnapping and assault." I muttered as I got angrily to my feet.

"Do not shield your mind."

"I'm not! It's not my fault you can't read my mind. I'm not even trying to stop you, OK!" The words flew from my mouth before I could think. The logical and responsible part of my mind, which was nearly nonexistent, shouted at me to stop, but like always, I had to go and dig my hole deeper than it already was. "I don't even get what you want from me, Gal- hard-name-to-pronounce. If you want me to tell you something, ask it flat out. Don't go digging around in my head!" I added a few choice curses for added effect. By the time I finished speaking Galbatorix's face was livid, but when he spoke his voice was eerily calm.

"Guards!" He raised his hand and before I could move, two red-clad guards had sprung from the shadows and pinned my arms to my side. I kicked out at them, but my bare feet had little impact.

"Take Selvyne to a cell and be sure to dose her with the potion so that she cannot use magic." Galbatorix instructed the guards as if I were not there.

"For the last time, my name is _Shana!_" I shouted before being gagged and hauled down the runner and out of the great hall.

As the doors slammed closed I heard the mournful bellow of a dragon.

_A/N: Aaaaand that was chapter two of Imposter. thanks for reading now REVIEW!_


	3. This is So Worse Than Detention

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Trilogy, oh wait, it's the Inheritance CYCLE now! Yay!_

_A/N: Thankies to my reviewers, I love you, moonrabbit04, EragonPeep, Single-Black Rose, Sarimia, Dragon of Twilight, First Gurl Rider(thanks for both reviews), and The-One-Called-Dementra. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I finally did(aren't you proud of me?)!_

Chapter Three: This is so Worse Than Detention

"Let me out, damn it!" How dare they lock me up! I did nothing wrong! Well, maybe I did let my temper get the better of me, but that was no reason for this. And what was with that potion, anyway? Before locking me in this wretched dungeon, the guards had forced some vile green liquid with the viscosity of honey down my throat. They hadn't even given me water to wash it down with. Cough syrup tasted like chocolate milk compared to that potion. The stuff didn't even seem to be doing anything. Granted I couldn't speak to Taros easily, but that didn't stop me from speaking to him, I just had to shout a bit. I definitely didn't stop him from speaking to me. Other than that, my mind was slightly fuzzy, but not near as bad as taking Benadryl or a sleeping pill. Nothing a bit of caffeine wouldn't fix, if I could get any in this damned place. If I ever had magic, I couldn't use it before; a potion didn't change that Anyway, the only way I would have magic would be if I were a Rider; which, technically, I wasn't. The only major change the potion wrought was to put me in a foul, even a it reckless, mood.

"Oh, come on!" I complained loudly, banging ineffectively on the barred door. "I have to go to the bathroom!" I yelled. Maybe that would get their attention. I didn't see a toilet in here. They had to let me out. After a few more minutes of screaming my gaze turned suspiciously on the bucket. They didn't expect me to use that. Did they?

Oh, well. I could wait a bit longer, maybe a few days.

_Someone is coming. _Taros warned me and I jumped hastily up from where I had, out of annoyance and laziness, sat on the floor.

I frowned when I saw who my visitor was. It was, drum roll please, the very same guard/escort who had first taken me to see Galbatorix. Three guesses why he was there.

"The King will see you now." the man said, emotionless.

If that's what you guessed, you win...I'm not sure what, but I'll think of something... eventually.

"Now, how does that not surprise me?" I retorted dryly, remaining as still as possible so that my guard/escort wouldn't get any ideas on what he could do with his short sword. Come to think of it, I very much wanted to tell him what he could do with it.

The mechanism in the door lock clicked loudly as he turned the key, only one of many identical ones hanging from a ring at his belt. The door creaked open and before I could think of running, my guard/escort grabbed my arm in a bone-crushing grip.

_Thanks, I needed another bruise,_ I thought at him wryly. Pity, he didn't hear.

My bare feet padded lightly on the cold stone floor of the corridor and my guard/escort pulled me along behind him. Even after the third or so trip, I was lost in those halls by the time we reached the great double doors that were the enterance to the King's throne room. Sure didn't get out much if he head been there this entire time.

The doors opened slightly and the guard/escort person pulled me inside. After bowing, he left hastily, leaving me to face the King and his dragon alone.

_Not alone, never alone._ Taros assured me as he settled himself into a protective crouch slightly behind me. I laid a hand lightly on his warm scales, grateful for his support.

"You rang?" I asked, giving him a long, drawn out, elaborate bow/curtsy thing that was dripping with sarcasm.

The King merely frowned and beckoned me forward. At first, I refused. Just because he was a King didn't mean he had the right to order me about. He wasn't _my_ King!

"Selvyne," The King hissed coldly. He raised his hand and a dark glow emanated from a silvery scar on his palm. He muttered a word and I jumped as a giant invisible hand propelled me forward a few steps. Digging in my heels did no good. Did he just us magic on me? Please say he didn't.

_He did_, Taros remarked in my head.

_Wasn't asking you_, I sent back, but because of the potion those guards had forced into me I wasn't sure he heard.

"My name is Shana." I growled.

The King did not acknowledge that I said anything, but his face became a mask of stone and with two hands he grabbed my head.

"Hey-" I started, but was struck dumb with pain.

God, it _hurt_. Lightning bolts lanced through my head, turning my brain to ashes. Pressure built in my head as if Galbatorix was trying to squeeze whatever was left in my brain out my ears. I fell to my knees, gasping for air, unable to breathe for the pain. Distantly, I heard Taros trumpeting his distress, but it was a faint thing compared to the pain. The lightning bolts ignited forest fires and I tried my hardest not to scream aloud. When would it end?

I was drowning in fire, unable to think, unable to breathe. All there was, was pain. Maybe I would lose consciousness soon. That would be nice. Just as I thought I was slipping away, Galbatorix released my head. No longer supported by his hands, I tumbled face first onto the runner at the King's feet, gasping for air like a fish out of water. The pain was gone, but the memory was still there, leaving my entire body sore and groggy. Despite myself, I wished desperately that he had found everything he wanted so I didn't have to go through that again.

_Are you alright?_ Taros asked into my mind almost frantically.

Ah, his voice hurt. I whimpered aloud at the pain his words caused.

_Sorry_, Taros' worried mind voice rang through my sore head, causing me to wince.

"Have you decided to cooperate yet, Selvyne?" Galbatorix asked with maddening calm.

"Fuck off." I muttered.

"What was that?" The King's voice was dangerously soft, but I was to far gone in pain and anger to care.

"I said," I growled. "Fuck-off!"

There was a split second where the King considered the meaning of my words before his boot connected with my jaw, flipping me backwards where I lay sprawling, semi-conscious through a haze of pain.

Taros roared, but was kept from flying at the King by Shruikan.

Groaning, I forced myself to sit up. Blood dripped from my split lip and I could already feel my face swelling, but as far as I could tell, my jaw wasn't broken.

"What was that for? Haven't you tortured me enough?" I demanded.

"_Never_ speak to me so again. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"_Do you understand me?"_ The King's palm glowed ominously.

"Yes, sir." I grumbled. Just because I understood didn't mean I had to obey. Galbatorix nodded and the glow of magic in his palm faded to a silvery scar.

"Are you ready to cooperate now?"

"Do my best, but I still don't know what you want." I answered as lightly as I could.

"Tell me everything you know of the Varden."

"Not much, and you probably already know all of it. Pretty much all of it is common knowledge. Sorry." I shrugged as if this was of no importance. "Can I go now?" I added hopefully.

Galbatorix frowned and reached for my head again. This time I was prepared for the pain, okay, maybe not prepared, but more prepared than I was, sort of. It still hurt like hell, though, and when he was done I lay once again face down at his feet.

"God, this is getting annoying," I gripped, struggling to raise myself from the floor.  
"You _will_ tell me what I want to know. If not willingly, then I will force it out of you." The King rubbed his scar absentmindedly as he said this and I was consciously aware of my own unmarked palm. I tried to surreptitiously conceal my hand. If he saw that I didn't bear the gedaway insignia, then my life might as well be over now.

"I would think it would me kinda hard considering I don't know anything, but I'll do my best." I smiled, trying to sound congenial. Maybe he would let me go and then Taros and I could go look for the Varden ourselves and try to help them. We would be free once we were out of Galbatorix's reach.

To my surprise, and slight regret, the King did not answer verbally, but instead seized my head between his hands for a third time. This time I was completely unprepared and the pain was tenfold of what I felt before, like someone had added knives to the lightning. I was only partially aware of some horrible sound as I was tossed back and forth on tumult waves of pain. It took me a second, but I realized the strangled bestial sound was coming from my own throat. Taros roared somewhere beyond the electrified sea of pain, but another wave assaulted me and my head went under. I was drowning, and for real this time, blackness encroaching steadily on my vision.

Suddenly Taros was there, buoying me up. It wasn't enough. The pain lessened but was not attacking my dragon as well. Slowly, we both began to sink.

Something came in contact with my face, something hard, wrenching me out of the pain. I gasped, realizing Galbatorix had released me. All that remained was an echo of the pain, but that echo was enough. I struggled to a kneeling position from where I lay, face pressed to the floor, and it took all of my strength as well as some borrowed from Taros to make it even that far.

I looked up to meet Murtgah's startled eyes.

"What is it, Murtgah?"King Galbatorix demanded, his voice rough with impatience.

Murtgah pulled his gaze away from mine, but not before I caught a flash of concern and... pity? I felt my face harden into a frown. I didn't need anyone's pity, his least of all. If anything, he needed mine. At least I could fight back.

The two men conversed briefly and the King nodded to something Murtgah asked. At some silent signal the red dragon, Torn, made his way over to them from where he had been waiting across the hall. Murtgah bowed deeply before making his way out of the throne room, dragon at his side. As he turned, our eyes met and his held something close to an apology. It was little better than pity, but it would have to do. I was very careful to keep my face emotionless.

Murtgah broke eye contact first and strode confidently out if the hall, not glancing back. Apparently he had broken the King's concentration, for Galbatorix motioned for guards and I was dragged unceremoniously back to that damn cell that was becoming far too familiar.

"I don't give a damn if this is another world, or if he's a King," I growled a few hours later as I watched a beam of light inch across the floor of my cell. "As soon as I find a phone I'll call 911 and get the police to haul his sorry ass off the jail."

I nodded sharply, trying to thoroughly convince myself it would be that easy. It wasn't as if I could just say, "Oh yeah, this guy kidnapped me and is holding me in a city called Uru'baen in a world called Alagaesia, just take a right at Saturn and a left at Pluto, you can't miss it. Oh, and he's an insane power-hungry King with almost limitless magic and a huge dragon." Might as well find myself a nice padded white room somewhere.

_What purpose would that serve?_ Taros asked.

_So, part of the having a dragon thing is that you are going to eavesdrop on all of my thoughts?_

_Sorry._

_It's okay. The point is that if I did find a phone and managed to call the police they would think I was playing some kind of sick prank or was well and truly crazy._

_I see. This padded room is where they take insane people._

_Yes._

_Ah._

_Is there any chance I could get any coffee?_

_Coffee? What is that?_

_I'll take that as a no then._

Taros subsided into silence, but I could still tell he was there. I smiled slightly. It was good to know I wasn't alone.

_You know, this reminds me of a song._

_A song?_ Was Taros' reply.

_Yup. "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects._

_How does this song go? _

I started singing both aloud and to Taros in my head.

"_All you gotta keep it strong,_

_Move along, move along, like I know ya to,_

_Even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along, just to make it through."_

Taros was silent for a few moments. _Yes, a very fitting song_, he finally concluded, _yet the language is strange._

_What, English? Where I come from everyone speaks it, but I guess you could say the same about your language._

_Perhaps._

_I wonder where Murtgah went._

_I do not know._

I considered the situation for a few minutes, but my brain refused to, or couldn't, come up with an answer. Ah well, I had always thought thinking a bit overrated.

With lack of anything better to do, I returned my attention to the beam of light shifting across the floor.

_A/N: That was it, it's probably going to be a while till the next update because that is all of the story I have written down right now. Normally I try and stay a chapter or two ahead with the fics I write and then type up later like this one, but that didn't really work with this one. Any ideas would be welcome, though I don't promise I'll use them. REVIEW!!!!_


End file.
